Sharing Christmas
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: A Mike and Haley Christmas one shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Merry Christmas, or Happy Hanukah or whatever it is that you celebrate at this time of year. A lot of these ideas I got help with from Meloda26 and my younger sister and nephew._

**Sharing Christmas**

"Mike."

Mike looked up from the book he was reading, "Haley." He smiled at his girlfriend. He stood up and they kissed. "I thought you weren't going to be by until later."

"Grandfather is sleeping and well, I finished work early and this book," She showed Mike the book in her hand, "so I was hoping to get another one to read."

"Well, I'm glad you're here. Let me see what else I've got." Mike went to his book shelve and began scanning through the books, one thing he found Haley loving to do was read. And since she had just relearned to read, she had begun reading like crazy.

"So what exactly is Christmas?"

Mike looked over at her, "What?"

"Christmas, I heard Leo talking about it."

"That's right you wouldn't have celebrated Christmas. It's an Earth holiday."

"And?"

"Well, it's celebrating the birth of the baby Jesus." Haley raised an eyebrow. "Right, hang on." Mike got up and went over to find a book; he quickly flipped through it to find the section that would explain Christmas. He handed it to Haley, "Here."

After she finished reading she handed it back to him, "Interesting."

Mike shrugged his shoulders, "It's a fun holiday."

Haley looked back up, "Do you wish that your parents were here?"

"It would be nice, but we're going to contact them later, so."

"We never had a Christmas. But, I think that explains some of the decorations that are up in town now." Mike looked at her questioningly causing Haley to smile, "Come on, I'll show you."

Haley stood up and headed for the door with Mike following. They were in silence as they first began the walk to the city area. Mike didn't live to far from the main part of the city, since that was where he worked, but he liked living a little ways so he could enjoy not only the quiet but also because his brother lived out here as well. It was only a ten minute walk, so it really wasn't that big of a deal at all.

"So, when did they put the decorations up?"

Haley shrugged, "I woke up and left my house this morning and…they were all there."

Mike nodded and stepped closer to Haley to allow someone else to walk by. He looked up and saw that the street in front of him had candy canes and Christmas trees every so often down the street. The weather here was a warm climate, so there wasn't any snow, but on the store windows there was frost. All things considering they were Christmas decorations.

"So, this is all for Christmas?"

"Yeah."

"It's nice."

"It is. I wasn't expected this at all."

"Didn't think Christmas would be celebrated?"

"Well, we're on another planet with a lot of people who are not from Earth, so no I didn't think it would be celebrated."

Haley shrugged, "Well at least they did."

"Yeah. I really loved it. We got together as a family and did lots of different things. Had you guys celebrated anything?"

Haley looked off for a minute before turning back to him, "It's hard to remember if there was anything before the slave camp. Everything fades from your mind except survival."

Mike nodded, "It makes sense."

"I mean even walking around every now and then is a little weird."

"I will agree with you there." As Mike looked around the town once more he saw a Christmas shop. "Come on Haley, let's go look at something."

"Alright."

They headed down the street and entered a building decorated in red and green. As soon as they walked in everything seemed to be a winter wonderland. The carpet was white and every now and then there were small fluffy mounds of white. There were a few Christmas trees with many ornaments on the branches. Along the walls were lights of all colors giving their all to the room and the people in it.

Haley walked over to one of the trees and looked at all the ornaments. A few minutes later she felt Mike beside her as he reached out to touch an ornament of an animal. "That's not one from Earth, I believe it's from here."

Nodding Haley looked up at him and said, "Maya showed one to me a few days ago."

"I think it's good that they have some from here."

"It's cute. I like this, putting up the ornaments; it gives the tree a little something more."

"It's a good tradition."

"Do you miss your parents?"

"I had already moved away from home before I even got on here, but it is weird that I can't just drive home. But I wouldn't change a thing anyways." Mike smiled at her and he was awarded with her smile.

After a while they finished looking at the store and were once more walking, this time heading back out of the city. Mike looked over at her, "So do you and your Grandfather plan to celebrate Christmas?"

"I think we might."

"How would you two care to join me, my brother, and well the rest of them in dinner?"

Haley smiled, "I'll have to talk with him, but I'm sure he'll say yes."

Nodding they continued walking, "Hey would you want to watch a movie at my place?"

"Sure."

So the two went back to Mike's place and Haley settled down on the couch while Mike went over and put in How The Grinch Stole Christmas. He went over to the couch and sat down next to Haley. Their hands soon joined connecting them more as they settled in closer to each other.

After the movie was over Haley looked up at Mike, "That was a cute one."

"A lot of people like it."

"So, I finished that book you let me read."

"I've got another one." Mike got up and brought one to Haley. "It's called A Christmas Carol. I think you'll like it."

"Thanks." Haley opened the book and started reading, but then stopped, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, go ahead. I'll get the book I was reading."

After Mike got his book he started a fire and the two sat on the couch reading. After a while Mike was leaning against one of the corners holding his book with one hand and Haley was leaning on his other side with Mike's arm on her. Mike felt the book on his leg and looked down to see Haley sleeping. Mike leaned down and kissed the brunette lightly on the lips, smiling knowing that this was going to be the first of many Christmas' he'd share with her.


End file.
